


Learning behaviors

by Slant



Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anarchy, Capitalism, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: Francine set us up to lose our jobs when she died. I'm sure we can do better than that.





	Learning behaviors

We've got a name. We've got a brand identity, we've got plans for the sort of game we'll offer and the communities that we want to make a home at the new arcade. There's just one more thing that we need to hammer out: ownership structure. Francine's death and the subsequent sale of the Funplex showed that being considered part of her family was a metaphor, not something you could plan your life around. 

The new arcade will be  
[Single-owner business]. I'm young! I'm immortal! I'm certainly not gong to get shot on opening day!  
[Partnership]. All the employees should own the business, so it can't be taken away from us.  
[Limited company] Personal responsibility is for suckers. Also, IRIS can be a legal entity.  
[Community co-op]. The spirit of the arcade is the community of arcade-goers. That's just common sense.  
[Charitable foundation] We'll support errr... Moopy's Magical Maze-related skills in the community

**Author's Note:**

> Consider: AU where Ari dies on day one and everyone loses their jobs again.


End file.
